Je voudrais que tu me remarques
by Lucachu
Summary: "Bah, Red est très fort non ? C'est normal que je l'admire non ?"  Leaf admire Red au point de l'aimer. Cependant, Blue Chen aimerait bien qu'elle remarque qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour elle. Qu'elle oublie Red pour voir que lui aussi existe et est amoureux.


Note de l'auteur :

Un petit one shot, écrit en un soir.

Pour les puristes, je précise que Blue est ici Blue Chen et non Blue la fille. Leaf n'ayant pas eu d'adaptation en anime ou de lignes de dialogue, il est possible qu'elle soit un peu out of characters.

Post game.

 **Avertissement :** _Pokémon_ ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété de NINTENDO et de Satoshi Tajiri. Seul le scénario m'appartient.

* * *

Blue jette un regard à l'horloge du restaurant. Douze heures trente. Elle devrait être là depuis une demi-heure.

Le champion d'arène de Jadielle martèle la table de ses doigts. Ses ongles frappent le bois, signe de son impatience.

Un serveur s'approche de lui et récupère une tasse vide sur la table.

– Monsieur désire-t-il un autre café ?

– Non merci, ça ira.

L'employé se retire, laissant le dresseur à nouveau seul.

Il a rendez-vous avec Leaf, son amie d'enfance. Originaires du même village, ils se connaissent depuis tout petits. Ils partageaient tout leurs jeux avec un autre ami, Red. Tous les trois ont commencé le voyage initiatique en même temps. Tous les trois sont devenus de puissants dresseurs, de ce fait Blue est extrêmement fort en capture.

Pourtant, il y a quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais réussit à capturer. Le cœur de Leaf.

Leaf, il l'adore. Il aime tout chez elle, que se soit ses longs cheveux châtains ou sa jovialité quotidienne. Son amour pour elle n'est pas récent. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il a toujours éprouvé des sentiments pour la fille.

Mais celle-ci en retard, sûrement en compagnie de Red.

Blue est attiré par le gloussement de deux jeunes femmes assissent au fond du restaurant.

– Regarde, c'est Blue Chen !

– Il est encore plus mignon qu'en photo !

Le dresseur soupire. Il le sait, il a énormément de succès avec la gente féminine. Après tout, il a été temporairement maître de ligue et est à présent champion de la plus grande arène de Kanto, celle de Jadielle. Cerise sur le gâteau, il est le petit-fils de l'un des hommes les plus célèbres de la région, si ce n'est du monde.

Régulièrement, il reçoit des déclarations d'amour de ses nombreuses fans. Il les décline néanmoins toutes, la seule fille l'intéressant étant Leaf.

La seule fille qui résiste à son charme. La seule fille qui l'intéresse l'ignore. La seule fille qui ne le regarde pas en homme.

– Pardon Blue !

Le dresseur lève les yeux et découvre son amie. Celle-ci est essoufflée et a les joues rouges.

Son visage manque de se colorer également, touché par l'attitude mignonne de la dresseuse.

Leaf s'assoit en face de lui.

– J'étais avec Red, il était en train de mener un combat impressionnant contre un Dracolosse sauvage.

Leaf ne fait pas attention à lui parce qu'elle ne voit que Red.

– Alors il a envoyé son Pikachu !

Une autre raison pour se montrer odieux envers le maître de ligue.

– Et là le Dracolosse s'est envolé ! Du coup Red...

Blue n'écoute Leaf que d'une oreille discrète.

– Alors Pikachu a utilisé fatal foudre !

Il regarde ses yeux sombres passionnés. Passionnée par un autre.

– Mais ensuite Red...

Pourtant qu'a Red de plus que lui ? Il n'est pas loin d'avoir son niveau, et il n'a pas un physique plus avantageux que lui.

– Le Pokémon sauvage s'est envolé !

Il pourrait lui offrir tout ce qu'elle voudrait et la protéger. La combler d'amour, bien plus que Red qui est si froid et taciturne.

– Dracolosse a alors utilisé un ultralaser ! Red a alors...

Blue, ne supportant plus les flatteries faites à son rival, se penche et attrape le menton de Leaf avec sa main droite. Il place son index sur sa bouche, la faisant taire.

– Tss, t'es dresseuse non ? Et puis tu as un Pikachu, tu en as même deux ! Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?

Il n'a jamais osé avouer ses sentiments pour Leaf, tout comme elle ne s'est jamais déclarée à Red.

Mais cela est dans les deux cas si évident. Son grand-père et certains champions d'arène ont déjà bien vu le triangle amoureux qu'ils forment.

Pourquoi Leaf ne voit-elle pas que Red n'éprouve pas de sentiments pour elle contrairement à lui ?

– Bah, Red est très fort non ? C'est normal que je l'admire non ?

Blue décale sa main sur sa joue qu'il pince. La dresseuse se plaint.

– Aïe ! Pourquoi tu fais ça !

Il la lâche, la laissant porter la main à son visage.

La seule solution qu'il a trouvé pour qu'elle le remarque est de la taquiner. De l'embêter, pour lui rappeler qu'il existe.

– T'as mal à cause d'un p'tit pincement ? Franchement apprends à devenir forte.

Ou laisse-moi te protéger, se dit le champion.

Vexée, Leaf commence à bouder, ce qui fait rougir le visage de son ami.

Il trouve adorable son caractère enfantin. Elle a toujours des expressions de visage mignonnes. Le petit-fils du professeur Chen se retient de ne pas rougir.

La dresseuse marmonne.

– Moi qui voulais te proposer une sortie ensemble...

Le cœur du dresseur se met à battre. Une sortie avec juste lui et Leaf ?

– Une sortie... ça dépend où ça ?

Il tente de cacher son enthousiasme.

– A Rosalia, il y a bientôt le festival de Ho-Oh, ça pourrait être sympa non ?

L'imagination du dresseur s'emballe immédiatement. Il imagine la dresseuse en kimono de couleur verte, les cheveux attachés. Non, juste décorés par une parure capillaire avec des perles.

Il la voit, traversant un ponton de bois, maladroite avec ses sandales. Non, plutôt accroché à son bras tandis qu'il porterait un yukata bleu.

Il gagnerait ensuite pour elle une peluche à un jeu de tir ou lui offrirait des brochettes yakitori...

– Hum, pourquoi pas, se pourrait être amusant.

Et ensuite il y aurait un feu d'artifice aux couleurs pourpres comme Ho-Oh. Et là, il l'embra...

– Super, je dirais à Red que tu viens aussi.

La rêverie de Blue vole en éclats immédiatement, tandis que son rival à l'air taciturne vient se rajouter au paysage.

Le dresseur jette un regard à son amie. Celle-ci a de nouveaux les yeux qui brillent, le regard perdu dans le vide. Sans doute est-elle en train d'avoir une rêverie semblable à la sienne, mais accrochée à Red.

Il ne supporte pas de la voir ainsi.

Blue attrape la carafe d'eau.

Leaf ne le voit pas.

Sa main tremble.

Elle ne regarde que Red.

Il lance le liquide sur la dresseuse. Elle pousse un cri de protestation.

L'eau l'éclabousse entièrement. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux dégoulinent d'eau.

– Voilà de quoi te réveiller, tu avais l'air complètement perdue ! Tu pensais à quoi ?

Leaf se lève le visage rouge de colère. Elle ne dit rien, habituée aux taquineries quotidiennes de son ami.

– Au revoir Blue...

La dresseuse se sauve du restaurant, surement en quête du centre Pokémon le plus proche pour pouvoir se changer.

Le champion de Jadielle se met à rire.

Il y est allé un peu fort, mais au moins, Leaf ne rejoindra pas tout de suite Red.

Blue se lève, laissant un billet sur la table avant de quitter le restaurant.

Il n'a plus rien a faire, son plan de déclaration est tombé à l'eau.


End file.
